Compositions adapted for use in controlled release delivery systems, such as biodegradable and bioerodible implants, are known. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,019,106; 6,565,874; 6,528,080; RE37,950; 6,461,631; 6,395,293; 6,355,657; 6,261,583; 6,143,314; 5,990,194; 5,945,115; 5,792,469; 5,780,044; 5,759,563; 5,744,153; 5,739,176; 5,736,152; 5,733,950; 5,702,716; 5,681,873; 5,599,552; 5,487,897; 5,340,849; 5,324,519; 5,278,202; and 5,278,201. Such controlled release systems are in general advantageous as they provide for the controlled and sustained release of medications, often directly at or near the desired site of action, over the period of days, weeks or even months. Controlled release systems include polymer matrices that are known to be broken down in the body by various endogenous substances such as enzymes and water, such as polyesters including poly-lactide, poly-glycolide, and copolymers thereof (“PLG copolymers”) prepared from glycolide (1,4-dioxan-2,5-dione, glycolic acid cyclic dimer lactone) and lactide (3,6-dimethyl-1,4-dioxan-2,5-dione, lactic acid cyclic dimer lactone). These copolymer materials are particularly favored for this application due to their facile breakdown in vivo by water or enzymes in the body to non-toxic materials, and their favorable properties in temporally controlling the release of biologically active agents (“bioactive agents”) that may be contained within a mass of the polymer.
The release of many bioactive agents such as peptides, proteins, and small molecule drugs from controlled release systems can occur at a higher than optimal rate during the first 24 hours after implantation under certain conditions. This is known in the art as the “burst effect” or the “initial burst effect,” and is potentially undesirable, as overdosing can result.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,728,721 discusses the presence of water-soluble unreacted monomers and water-soluble low molecular weight oligomers within the copolymers that are used to form microcapsules into which bioactive agents are incorporated. According to the inventors therein, the presence of these impurities tends to increase the initial burst effect, although the mechanism by which this burst occurs is undefined. The patent provides methods for removal of some of these impurities by washing of a solid form of the polymer with water, or by dissolving the polymer in a water-soluble organic solvent and adding the solution to water. The patent states that the ratio between the water and the polymer being purified is not critical, but that water should be used in large excess. Removal is effected exclusively of water-soluble materials such as lactic acid, glycolic acid, and very low molecular weight oligomers by this method.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,585,460 discusses the processing of polymers used for the preparation of microcapsules, wherein polymers produced without use of a catalyst are dissolved in a water-soluble organic solvent and precipitated in water, to provide polymers that are stated to have components with molecular weights under 1,000 (1 kD) of less than about 3%. In the '460 patent, the inventors therein state that the process claimed in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,728,721, discussed above, produces a polymer that, while it does reduce the amount of the initial release, also reduces the rate of release in later stages, whereas the method of the '460 patent allows for suppression of the initial burst while providing an increased rate of release at a later point in time.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,810,775 describes a process for purifying partly crystalline or amorphous polymers wherein high shear forces are applied at the time of contacting the polymer with a precipitating agent such as water so that minute particles of the polymer are obtained. This patent describes that such treatment results in the removal of residual monomers and catalysts from the polymer.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,019,106 discusses a process for producing a lactic acid polymer of 15,000 to 50,000 in weight-average molecular weight, the content of polymeric materials having not more than about 5,000 in weight-average molecular weight therein being not more than about 5% by weight. The process is characterized by hydrolysis of a high molecular weight lactic acid polymer and precipitation of the hydrolyzed product, which is stated to provide for a reduced burst effect. Desirable sustained release properties are attributed in part to a relatively high acid content per gram of copolymer.
However, despite these attempts to reduce the burst effect in controlled release compositions, there remains a need for compositions wherein the initial burst effect is reduced or minimized. This need is especially strong in the field of flowable compositions and injectable masses of controlled release compositions, as opposed to microcapsules, wherein physically larger masses of the polymer than are found in microcapsules are implanted in body tissue to provide for sustainable controlled release over longer periods of time.